Demon Eyes
by Ladytiger47
Summary: What was Shukaku's and Kurama's strange gift they left to Naruto and Gaara. How will they react and will the villages think. Read and find out. Two shot. Minor language. Naruhina, Itakon, Nejiten. Completed. Sequel is up called Demon Heart.
1. An old view

Demon Eyes

*don't own Naruto or biju would run the world*

"Please pervy sage, can we please stop in Suna? I want to see to how Gaara and his siblings are doing after 2 ½ years" Naruto begged the white-haired Sennin as they were returning from their 2 ½ year training trip and was passing through wind country on their way back to Konoha.

"Gaki, Tsunade will kill me if we decided to visit Suna than Konoha first and something happened to you" Jiraiya growled to his god son who was listening and kept pestering him about going to see Gaara until he finally gave in. "Alright we'll go but you're going to have to send a letter telling her the reason why we're not heading back and gaki I swear if something happens to you I will personally hurt you" Jiraiya sighed as they started to head to the sandy village.

"Don't worry pervy sage, nothing will happen to me because I'm Uzumaki Naruto" the blonde said before he took off toward the sand village gates yelling that he wanted to see Gaara as Jiraiya chuckled, shaking his head before running after the hyperactive blonde before they threw him jail for disturbing the peace or something.

"What do you mean I can't see Gaara?" Naruto asked loudly as the gate keepers didn't allow him to pass while Naruto was looking around him as if the redhead would appear any second.

"Lord Kazekage doesn't allow-"

"Kazekage hey let me see Gaara please. Tell him it's me Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto yelled which made the guards angry as they pushed him back saying for him to go home. Jiraiya walked up then to try and talk the guards when he and Naruto heard voices approaching.

"I know that loud voice anywhere, Naruto what are you doing here?" a voice said as the guards stepped to the side to see Temari and Kankuro approaching them, a frown on their face.

"Hey its Gaara's siblings but wait, where's Gaara? I just wanted to say hi before I headed back to Konoha since I haven't seen him in nearly 3 years. How's he doing anyway?" Naruto said as Kankuro frowned at him while Temari sighed and said that Naruto hadn't changed before telling the guards that they were okay and for the duo to follow her.

"Jeez, Naruto can't you stop being so loud when you visit other places, I mean we was sent to deal with a troublemaker only to learn it's you" Kankuro muttered while Naruto said he was sorry as he scratched his head. "Anyway Gaara's fine, he was in a meeting and didn't hear your crazy hollering" Kankuro grumbled as he went off in one direction toward the Kage Mansion while Naruto and Jiraiya follow Temari to the Tower.

"Meeting, what kind of meeting is Gaara in and who is the new Kazekage?" Naruto asked as they headed for the Kazekage's door as Temari smirked and told him to look for himself. Naruto had enough manners to knock on the Kazekage's door before he heard a voice told him to enter and he did, going to the person behind the door who he noticed was shorter than he expected.

"Kazekage" Naruto said confused as Temari smirked when she went to stand behind the chair as the Kazekage lifted his head for Naruto to look in shock at the teal eyes and 'love' tattoo as the Kage looked up from his paper.

"Oh hello Naruto" Gaara said with a smile, his Kazekage hat covering his red hair while Naruto just stood there in shock.

"No way, you became the Kazekage?" Naruto said still in shock as Temari chuckled and Gaara nodded. Naruto just grew quiet as he looked down while everybody else grew concerned. Naruto just started chuckling saying he was happy for him although a little upset that Gaara beat him to the job. "Don't worry, soon I'll be Hokage alongside you" Naruto said happily as Gaara nodded, the Kazekage hat slipping over his face which made him frown and throw it to the side, grumbling about it getting in the way. Temari smiled at her brother and Naruto who started asking a lot of questions while Jiraiya tried to calm him down and say that Gaara was busy.

"If you want you can stay for a few days" Gaara said as Naruto quickly said yes before Jiraiya could say otherwise.

"Brat, have you forgot about what Tsunade will do to you, or more important, ME, if we don't return soon" Jiraiya said, a vein throbbing as Naruto waved it away saying it was only a couple of days and what could go wrong. A feeling of dread came over Jiraiya as he said fine and asked to send a letter to Konoha in which he did before Temari escorted them out of the room.

"You can talk to Gaara later when he finishes the paperwork" Temari stated while Naruto whined and asked why he couldn't finish it now.

"You will experience the same thing when you become Hokage" Jiraiya said as Naruto paled before he thought and said no he won't. Raising a brow they asked how in which he bought his fingers together and made several clones.

"Hey guys, when we become Hokage want to help me with the paper work so we can go spar afterwards" Naruto asked his clones who said yea before he dispersed them and grinned at the duo who was staring at him.

"...you think you can teach Gaara how to make one or two?" Temari asked slyly while Jiraiya thought how he could get in Tsunade's good graces with this information as Naruto nodded but said they the clones who actually want to do it. Thanking him with a hug, they got settled in the room before Naruto went to go find a ramen stand while Jiraiya stayed inside, the heat too much for him. When night finally hit, Naruto was in Gaara's office catching up with the redhead about they've been doing over the last 2 1/2 years. After a while Temari came to escort (kick) Naruto out of the office so the blonde could get some sleep. Two days later, it was time for Naruto to go back with Jiraiya and was complaining all the way to the gate.

"Aw, can I just stay one more day?" Naruto begged as Jiraiya growled out a no while Temari sighed and followed them, returning to Konoha for the chunnin exams. "Fine, I'll see you later Gaara" Naruto said waving as he was practically dragged away by Jiraiya while Gaara told them to have a safe trip before going back to his desk, a feeling in the air that something big was about to happen.

'_What was that look on Naruto's face, maybe he can sense it too' _Gaara thought as he returned to his desk, the feeling not leaving him for the rest of the week. On the fourth night after Naruto's departure he heard commotion outside his door before a grunt, thud, and then silence followed before Gaara felt a familiar chakra that made him frown.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he said as he opened the door with his sand to show the blonde, covered in sweat and sand, and the body of his guards on the floor before Naruto made some clones and brought them inside.

"Sorry Gaara, but I can't shake this feeling like something big is about to go down tonight, I mean even Kyuubi has been restless in his cage telling me to get back to Suna so that's what I did."

Gaara stood up and made his way to the blonde before he checked his eyes to see they were clear and serious as he nodded and said he had the same feeling too.

"Shukaku even went quiet since you left, I think he's meditating" Gaara said as he sensed the quiet, even breathes of the tanuki who had his eyes closed as if sleeping. Naruto looked at Gaara and asked what did this mean before he sighed and said he didn't know before Gaara asked him how he got back so fast.

"I left when they were sleeping but I left a note, I just couldn't sleep with this feeling and the Kyuubi gave me chakra to come back real quickly so that's what I did. I snuck under Suna using shadow clones, don't worry I filled the hole back up, and came running to your office. I was about to knock when these two spotted me and I didn't want them to raise alarm so I knocked them out quickly-"

Naruto's eyes suddenly changed red as he made two more clones who took the guards into the spare room beside the office while the real Naruto ran to the balcony.

"They're here, I can sense it" Naruto said looking up at the ground while Gaara heard Shukaku growl and felt his eyes change too but without the tanuki taking over which confused Gaara before he too sensed oncoming danger and looked out, not at Suna but at the skies where he saw something black coming toward them. 

"NARUTO, GET DOWN!" Gaara cried as he saw the black creature with a white mask coming for them before Naruto looked up and snarled, a chakra cloak forming instantly as part of it went and attacked the thing, making it screech and fly back.

"Well what do you know, 2 biju in the same place, oh and it's the 9 tails too, Leader-sama will be so happy" a voice said from below that made Gaara use his 3rd eye jutsu to see who.

"There are two enemies, the one that sent that black thing at us has 3 more and the other one looks like a shark" Gaara said deactivating his 3rd eye when heard Naruto growl and say he knew what the shark person was.

"It's Kisame and he specializes in water jutsu the other one I don't know but if he has four of the mask creature thing this can't be good. Naruto looked at Gaara and said he would handle Kisame since water made the sand too heavy to use in which he agreed, saying he would back him up as Naruto jumped down from the balcony, creating clones as he fell down toward Kisame who grinned at him. Naruto watched out of the corner of his eye as the other Akatsuki member with green eyes sent his four masked creatures at Naruto's clones, each using a different element.

'_Okay so the four masks each uses a different element: earth, fire, wind, and lightning and I'm guessing he is able to use water himself. Damn it the odds are not looking good' _Naruto thought as he landed some feet away from the two grinning Akatsuki members as they looked up and asked Gaara to come out and play too.

"Leave Gaara out of this, your battle is with me" Naruto growled feeling the Kyuubi's chakra raging but staying sane as the duo laughed and said they would defeat him first before they got into fighting positions. Naruto was trying to think of a plan that wouldn't involve Suna getting destroyed when he sensed something behind him as he made shadow clones to keep them busy long enough to see Gaara's 3rd eye. Looking up he made hand signs to for Gaara to move the Akatsuki partners out of Suna before making signs on how in which Naruto thought before he grinned and continued to talk via hands in which Gaara nodded and prepared a strong jutsu as the rest of his clones died.

"Stop wasting our time, you're over-powered and wouldn't dare do anything when there are innocent people around" Kisame said smiling until he noticed Naruto smirk and say he's right before Naruto threw several hand-shaped chakra at their feet, forcing them back. Naruto continued to game until he was near the walls of Suna and created 5 clones that went after the 2 while the duo finished off the clones Kisame didn't realized he was slowly sinking until it was too late, the other Akatsuki member managed to jump out of the way only to meet the same fate when Naruto used a chakra tail to knock him back down in the sand. The duo fought and struggled against Gaara's prison sand burial which acted as a passage way to take the duo out of Suna and out to open desert through the use of the tunnel Naruto had made to enter Suna.

"Let's hurry" Naruto said as Gaara appeared beside him and using the Desert Suspension lifted both of them in the air and over the wall just to dodge a water shark bullet from Kisame. Naruto and Gaara jumped down from the sand just as it got hit by another shark bullet, this time effectively wetting it and making it useless.

"Kisame, why the heck are you here, where is Itachi, and who the heck is this guy?"

"We're here to capture the one tails but you will add a nice bonus, Itachi was being difficult so he was replaced, and this is Kakuzu since you won't be living pass the next week" Kisame grinned as he looked at the two biju before he felt the sand at his felt react and jumped in time to avoid being grabbed. Kisame created a giant wave to ride on before cursing as most of the water was absorbed by the sand while Kakuzu joined him.

"This would have been so much easier if half the Akatsuki didn't have a change of heart" Kisame muttered before he sent the wave at Naruto and Gaara who moved to dodge before they heard it crash into the wall, making Gaara growl as he realized they was still trying to get Suna involved. Frowning, Naruto quickly bit his thumb and summoned Gamakichi who he told to use a flame bullet on the hole while Gaara used sand from the desert to repair the wall. Kakuzu used this time as a distraction to send his lightning mask after them and use the "False Darkness" that was aimed at Gaara.

"Gaara look out" Naruto said as he felt the chakra surge and disappeared in a flash barely grabbing Gaara and moving him out of the way as Gamakichi manage to dodge by jumping up.

"Yo Naruto, what's going on around here?" Gamakichi asked before Naruto said later before he made the same summoning hand signs and called forth Gamatatsu who he asked for their help as Kisame and Kakuzu got ready to attack again. Naruto quickly told them that they needed to take out the lightning mask in which they had Gaara try and trap it with sand before the two frogs and Naruto synced to create _Wind Style: Toad Flame Bomb _before the mask could have escaped and was destroyed, making Kakuzu very angry.

One mask down, they looked around and realized something before Naruto threw Gaara onto Gamakichi back and told them to jump high in the air in time to avoid Kisame's _Earth Style: Underground Shark Jutsu. _They were caught however in the wind mask's _Wind Style: Pressure Damage _which blew all of them back into the wall before they slid down to the earth. Shaking themselves from the pain Naruto looked up to see Kakuzu coming at them at a fast pace, skin darker as he used his the earth's mask _Iron Skin_, as he punched the two frogs away making them cough before telling Naruto that this was too much.

"Thanks you guys and go home, tell Jiraiya if he summons you what's happening" Naruto said to Gamakichi and his brother as they went back to their world while Kakuzu sent another punch at them while Kisame sent a shark bullet.

'_We got to move this battle further away from Suna'_ Naruto and Gaara thought before Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra to evaporate the water jutsu before being punched back into the wall by Kakuzu. The two "K" Akatsuki members told them to give up in which Naruto shakily got to his feet and say never before he created about 10 clones that charged at the duo before Naruto, hosting Gaara on his back, used chakra to run further away into the desert where they were happy to see Kisame and Kakuzu following them still battling the clones.

"What do you know about the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked as Naruto kept running, wanting to put as much distance between their battle and the sand village before Naruto answered.

"Kisame is normally Itachi's partner but compared to what he just said, it seems that most of the members are changing their minds so they must be restrained or controlled by somebody. Kisame's sword steals chakra and the reason why I didn't create that many clones. The other I don't know but from what I gathered his mask things each control a single element and attack and can attack on it's on however Kakuzu hasn't used a water jutsu so I don't think he can use them. Thankfully terrain is on our side due to the sand being able to absorb much of Kisame's water jutsus and your use of sa-AH"

Naruto didn't finish as he felt something grab his leg and looked down to see an arm coming from the ground and attached to his leg.

"_Rasengan" _Naruto said as he created a mass ball of chakra that he brought down on the hand which let go but tried to grab at him before he moved away.

"You two are good, not many been able to destroy one of my hearts" Kakuzu said as he and Kisame stood a few feet away from them an amused look on their faces. Kisame created a water clone that he sent toward Gaara as the real Kisame ran toward Naruto while Kakuzu stood back. Sensing a trap, Naruto made 3 clones that went after the clone while Naruto himself created a large rasengan and sent it at Kisame who just grinned and brought down his sword onto the Naruto who he was surprised to see was a clone. The real Naruto was mixed in with his clones and destroyed the water clone with several shuriken before he turned toward Kakuzu who decided to use his fire + wind combo to attack Naruto and Gaara.

"_Ultimate Defense: Shukaku's Shield" _Gaara said as he dragged Naruto back with sand before the tanuki shield protected them from the overheated attack which left Kakuzu impressed. Feeling the sand surge again they jumped in the air only to be grabbed by the sand as it wrapped around them before Gaara crushed it but sensed something not right as the sand around Kisame grew weaker and the sand around Kakuzu didn't seem to want to constrict anymore.

"Withdraw the sand from Kisame now" Naruto said as he ran forward creating clones that quickly kicked Kisame in the air and performed a spinning heel drop that he brought down on Kisame's head which made him drop to his knee.

"You'll pay for that" Kisame growled as he grabbed Samehada off his back and once again swung it at Naruto who was prepared this time as he charged forward. Seeing this as reckless Kisame brought his sword down just as Naruto moved out the way and Gaara grabbed it with his sand which yanked the sharkskin sword out of his hand and started to bury it with the _Prison Sand Burial_ as Kisame reached for it but being forced back by tidal ways of sand. Once the sword was buried, Kisame let out a roar of anger as he started to rapidly shot water jutsus at them while Kakuzu backed him up with fire and wind as Naruto and Gaara dodged as best as they could from the attacks.

"We got to do something Gaara" Naruto said Gaara nodded and said he needed a second in which Naruto nodded and created many shadow clones, since the chakra eating sword was buried 200 meters below, which took the hits as Gaara prepared his Sand Tsunami that grab hold Kisame while Kakuzu ran at them.

"Your sand is no use against my rock hard skin" Kakuzu cried as he sent his arm to grab Gaara but grabbed Naruto instead who jumped in the way.

'_Gah, Kyuubi attack his mask or hearts or whatever' _Naruto cried in his mind as he felt Kakuzu's iron grip trying to choke him as the chakra itself split off him and went for Kakuzu's back and slashing, destroyed the earth mask that was still there.

"Gah" Kakuzu said as he and Naruto felt the grip on him weaken but not letting up. Now being able to breathe just a little, Naruto brought his hands together to make several clones that started to attack him but was quickly destroyed by his other mask. "Do you think I will fall for the same trick twice?" Kakuzu asked while Naruto smirked and said yep right before Kakuzu felt many hands grab his legs while the sand started to sink and looked at Gaara who had Kisame trapped in his own sand cocoon.

"Now Naruto" Gaara said breathing hard as Naruto and his clones held Kakuzu in place as best as they could while four clones, each with a big ball rasengan in their hands as they drove it into Kakuzu's last two hearts.

"Finish Kisame off" Naruto cried as he dodged Kakuzu's lifeless body before he heard a crunching sound behind him and knew Gaara had finished the shark man off. "Wow, what a way to return from a 2 ½ year training trip" Naruto said breathing hard as he slowly made his way over to the redhead Kazekage who was just as tired. Gaara chuckled at Naruto's words as the blonde and lent him a shoulder to lean on as they made their way back to Suna but the biju was still on edge as if they were overlooking something.

"Why does it feel like we're not out of danger yet?" Naruto chuckled as he helped Gaara back until they sensed two chakras behind them before they were jolted back when they were grabbed by Kakuzu's extended arms. "But how-" Naruto asked as he looked up at the hard breathing Akatsuki members as Kisame brought up his sword.

"First rule of a shinobi, always make sure your enemy is dead before you turn your back" Kisame said as he brought his sword to the two of them, absorbing their chakra to the point of dying as he smirked.

"When Gaara covered me in sand, I used the water prison technique to protect myself from the sand thus making your attack useless. You also don't know but my sword won't easily be abandoned and burrowed its way back to me."

"Although you destroyed all my hearts you forgot about the one that rest within my body, my real heart, and didn't finish killing me" Kakuzu said as he delivered two swift punches to their stomach thus making them fall into the black of unconsciousness. "We wasted too much time, we need to get going to the base in river country" Kakuzu said as he picked up Gaara while Kisame tossed Naruto onto Samehada before both Akatsuki members started walking back to their hideout to seal the two biju. As soon as they were out of sight, 5 heads popped out of the sand and started rushing back to Suna to send a message that Naruto and Gaara was captured.

"Nani, what do you mean he escaped?" Tsunade roared at Jiraiya who was currently facing Tsunade's wrath at the news of Naruto's middle of the night trip.

"I mean that gaki left a clone and snuck back to Suna sometime in the night. We didn't know it was a clone until we got here. The brat was even smart enough to create several clones that went ahead and hid just in case something happened to the one disguised as him. When did he get that smart?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples before she turned toward Temari who seemed to be deep in thought. The busty Hokage asked her what she thought the reason for Naruto's midnight voyage when she voiced her suspicion on Naruto and Gaara's behavior.

"Gaara's been distant lately, eating less, mediating a lot, and even using his 3rd eye to scout in the distance like he is expecting something big to happen. I think it has something to do with the biju because Naruto was trying really hard to stay...oh no, maybe something is going to happen to Gaara and Naruto."

Temari eyes grew big as the Sennin cursed as they started to write a letter to Suna when a messenger hawk came through the window, straight to Temari. Taking the letter from the hawk, she began to read, paling each second before she cursed and took off out of the room. Confused and concerned Jiraiya picked up the letter Temari dropped before cursing and handing the letter to Tsunade before he took off after the blonde Sand nin. Tsunade quickly read it before she hollered for Shizune to get in there and get every available team ready to go to Suna.

"What's the matter?" Shizune asked as she watched the Hokage jump up from her desk and jump out the window, making Shizune run after her with Tonton in tow.

"Kazekage Gaara and Naruto had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and we know they are headed to a hidden base in river country thanks to 5 of Naruto's clones" Tsunade said before she ran to the hospital and yelled for Sakura who came in a flash. Asking what's wrong she asked her to go round up the rest and within 5 minutes all the teams were there and in another 10 after the explanation, they were ready and roaring to go. With the whole Konoha 11 and their sensei, the large group sped out of Konoha and straight for river country while Kankuro, who was awoken by the clones when they broke into the Kazekage Mansion to tell him the news, said he would meet them half-way as they sprinted to their destination.

_*River Country, hidden base*_

"So you managed not only to capture the 1 tailed Ichibi but the 9 tailed Kyuubi too, congratulations, now Itachi and Nagato watch as one of your precious comrades die before your eyes" Madara said as he looked at the tied up duo along with Konan and Deidara who struggling to escape and calling Madara every insult he could think of which mostly consisted of Uchiha bastard and fucking sharingan. "Now let's prepare for the extraction" Madara said as Kisame and Kakuzu dropped the two biju and walked over to the others as Madara summoned the biju extracting monster after controlling one of Pain's s body to summon it, seeing as he needed the rinnengan. Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori grabbed the four bound ex-Akatsuki members before throwing them in place as the machine started to steal their chakra.

'_Wait for it, wait for it' _someone thought as the beast's mouth opened to show blue dragons coming down on the two victims before Naruto's eyes shot opened and he cried_, kage bushin no jutsu_ before many clones of him was hit by the ten dragons and absorbed as Naruto grabbed Gaara and ran from the direction of the dragons, hearing shouting as the spirits turned and tried to grab them while Naruto, using the Kyuubi's chakra, avoided them as best as he could until Gaara woke up. Looking around, he heard Naruto yell out something about a scroll and he took it from his pocket before he summoned a tanto. Naruto used the tanto to slice Itachi's bindings, who thanked him and took the short sword to go help the others just as the dragons, 9 now, reached their victims.

"Gah" they both cried out as they felt the intense pain of the biju being ripped from their bodies while Itachi was busy cutting Deidara, Konan, and Yahiko's body free before they used the rings to move the boulder and quickly escape just as it was brought back down, Madara deactivating their rings to stop them from escaping.

"What are we to do now" Kisame asked as he saw that only 6 of the dragons were left since four of their chakra sources had just fled.

"Continue, it will take at least four days for us to fully extract them but by the time they get help it will be too late."

The rest of the Akatsuki members focused on the task at hand while the group made their way to Nagato's real body to figure out a plan on how to save Naruto and Gaara.

_*hidden rain village*_

"So wait, you mean that this is leader-sama's real body?" Deidara asked as he looked at Nagato before Konan smacked him upside the head and told him to focus which made him grumble. Sighing, Nagato told them that they would have to get in touch with Konoha when a voice said he already did and they looked to see a Naruto clone approaching them.

"How-"

"I hid behind one of the statue's fingers, snuck out with you, henged into a bird, and followed you here" the clone said before he said quickly that he didn't have much time and explained how Konoha and Suna was on their way and that they would need some help getting in.

"How do we do that?" Konan asked before the clone growled in frustration and said that there were 3 smart people and a freaking genius in the room and that they should be able to figure it out. "Okay, okay" Konan said as she heard the clone say good luck before he disappeared. Sighing they looked at each other before looking at Itachi, asking if he had any ideas.

"We're going to have to alert them of the exact position of the hideout" Itachi said calmly while Deidara muttered how they were to do that when he heard a 'caw' sound as Itachi summoned a crow.

"This is how, we send a note and leave traces of our cloak for them to find since Kakashi will be using his ninja dogs and lead them straight here."

"How do we know they will follow the trail and not believe it's a trap, un?" Deidara asked in which Itachi said they would follow any trail that would show signs that Naruto and Gaara was nearby.

"Alright Konan and Itachi, you will set that up, Deidara I want you to scout around and see how long until the Konoha and Suna nin get here" Nagato ordered in which they all nodded before going off. "I bet Madara knows I'm still watching" Nagato muttered as he looked through the hidden body only he and Konan knew about that was left at the base as he watched Naruto and Gaara being slowly killed as the biju was being extracted. 3 days later, the three former Akatsuki members reported back to Nagato with news that the trail was set and that they would be here with a day.

"So what do we do now?" Konan asked as she looked around at the others who were quiet as they didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we should go help them since it's partially our fault that the biju vessels-"

"Naruto and Gaara, that's their names"

"Okay, _Naruto _and _Gaara _are being killed (_although I never wanted to join in the first place_)" Deidara said (and thought) before the room went quiet again the only sound heard was the rain falling outside over Ame.

"I believe that Deidara is right, they don't know nothing about the other Akatsuki members and would be going in blind, we can at least give them a slight advantage if they know what they're going up against" Itachi said finally as Nagato sighed and said they would have to before he looked at Konan.

"Oh no, you're not going Nagato" Konan said in a sisterly way as Nagato said he wasn't going to let someone who was part of his clan die and he just stood there. "No and that's final" Konan said putting her foot down which resulted in a heated debate between the two rain nin while Deidara and Itachi just watched from the side. In the end, Nagato won but Konan told him to stay out of the battle in which he nodded and said he would before Konan, grumbling throughout the whole process, unhooked him from the machine in which Deidara and Itachi helped him around. Calling forth his Pain bodies, he stopped the rain for Deidara to create a clay bird and they all hopped on, flying toward the river country and the rescue teams.

_*river country, hidden base*_

"Damn, these two are fucking stubborn as hell" Hidan muttered as they realized that the process would take longer because Shukaku and Kurama was not eager to go back into the statue and was fighting it every step of the way.

'_Ow, Kurama, what are you doing?' _Naruto thought angrily as his eyes kept seeing red and he felt the red-hot chakra of the 9 tails coursing through his body, making his chakra reserves skyrocket as he added his chakra.

"**Quiet brat, I'm concentrating" **Kurama said, meditating as he set his plan in motion along with Shukaku who was doing the same with Gaara, who was happy for the quietness in his head.

'_If I'm going to die than at least it will be a quiet, peaceful death' _Gaara thought as he basked in the silence of his mind.

_*river country, 5 miles from the hidden base*_

"Hinata, slow down" the group tried to call but to no such luck as Hinata didn't slowed down, her byakugan activated as she propelled herself further and further ahead with Neji and Tenten close on her heels.

"NO, every second we waste is a second that Gaara-san and Naruto-kun are closer to-"

Hinata couldn't finish that sentence as the tears began to fall before she shook her head and urged herself to go faster. The rest of the teams were being held up by clones of the remaining Akatsuki as Hinata manage to avoid them when she took to the trees.

"Hinata-sama slow down before we run into a trap" Neji yelled before his heart went cold as he told everybody to stop in which Hinata growled and kept going straight for Itachi, Konan, Deidara, and Nagato who was being supported by his pain bodies.

"Move out of my way, I need to go save Naruto and Gaara-"

"We know but you will only get yourself killed if you go in there recklessly" Itachi stated simply making Hinata blink and calm down before she asked them what they were doing when Neji and Tenten caught up, getting into fighting positions. "We're not here to fight but to help you" Itachi said calmly which only made the duo tense more while Hinata asked why.

"We're the few Akatsuki members who had a change of heart (mostly due to Naruto and his actions over the years) and are the ones who left the trail to find the base" Konan said to Hinata who she knew would go over everything and battle everyone for the blonde.

"Hinata-sama they're not to be trusted-"

"What do we need to do?" Hinata asked, cutting off Neji's words as she looked up at Itachi, a look that promised torture if they were lying. Itachi would have found the look funny under different circumstances but knew that Hinata was serious and quickly explained to them their plan. Hinata agreed and jumped on the clay bird Deidara had created along with Neji and Tenten who thought Hinata was being controlled and wanted to make sure she would be safe. They had just flown out of sight when the rest of the team showed up with Pakkun sniffing around for the trio's scent.

"It ends here but I smell Itachi and three other scents along with those that took Naruto put its extremely weak but that means we're close" Pakkun said as he took off again on the scent while Kurenai and the teams was worried on what happened to the trio if they up and disappeared along with Itachi and the other three scents.

'_Please let's not get there too late' _all the teams thought as they sped off through the forest, eating up the last 5 miles or so to the base while Hinata and the rest just made it there.

"In here" Itachi said as Hinata and Neji both used byakugan and saw Naruto and Gaara floating in the air as the biju was supposedly ripped from them.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said near tears before she became angry and asked them how they were to move the boulder in which said they wouldn't but the teams would.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked reaching for a scroll as Konan explained.

"If we go through the trouble of removing all 5 tags, battling our clones, and rushing back here to battle the Akatsuki, we don't stand a chance. If we let the other teams break open the boulder, there will be enough people to keep the Akatsuki busy while we save your friends from dying."

"So we are to just to stand here and wait for the others to join?" Hinata asked angrily but calmed when she saw them shaking their head, saying there wasn't time. They quickly and quietly explained their plan until Nagato growled saying their time was nearly up which made the group began their jobs. Konan went to weaken the extra precaution on the seals then wrote a quick note explaining the seal on the boulder while Neji and Hinata kept track of the teams and the duo slowly dying inside. Itachi then had Tenten used her weapons on the side of the wall to find its weakest spot which was near the statue and the place they needed to strike. Itachi further weakened the spot using a combination of his _Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu _and _Water Style: Water Fang Bullet _from the nearby river to create cracks against the spot before he motioned for Deidara and Nagato to get ready.

_*inside the cave*_

"Heh, they won't make it in time to save these two" Sasori said with a smirk as the Akatsuki was pleased to see that the biju was losing the battle to stay inside their host and was slowly giving in.

"**This is futile, there's no way we can give it all to them in time Kurama" **Shukaku said telepathically which surprised the duo, especially when the fox answered back.

"**You're right and I'll be damn if I got back to being part of the 10 tails" **Kyuubi growled before he and Shukaku went quiet, both thinking as the statue quickly sucked away their remaining chakra. **"Looks like we're going to have to do it then, at least it will ruin their plans and piss Madara off. Heh, they're bodies has already started to accept our gift anyway"** Kyuubi said, happy to get one last crack at the masked Uchiha as Shukaku agreed before he and Kyuubi started to create some ancient signs neither vessel have ever seen before.

'_What are you to talking about?' _Naruto and Gaara asked before they felt the pain in their bodies lessen with every sign as the biju smirked and explained.

"**This is our parting gift to you two, we're leaving you will all our powers and chakra, basically our abilities. We already tested to see if your body would accept and it did when your eyes changed. If we're forced to leave against our will then we might as well go out like the demon we are and go powerless since that's what they needed the biju for" **Kyuubi and Shukaku said as they continued to create hand seals as they felt their soul leave their physical bodies and head out as their powers and abilities started to seep through their seals before covering Naruto and Gaara until a shake in the earth caused a bit of power to lapse out and silently hit 7 unsuspecting bodies.

"**Crap, oh well, at least it's those seven and not anybody else...good luck" **the biju said before their cages was ripped open and their bodies was forced out of their vessel's bodies and into the machine.

_*outside just before the biju's sacrifice*_

"Alright now it's time to show that damn puppet what true art is, un" Deidara said with a smirk as he and the rest jumped onto the clay dragon Deidara made when the rest did their part before he activated the dragon and a smaller clay dragon appeared from the bigger one's mouth and shot toward the crack in the side. "Hang on" Deidara yelled as he forced the dragon high in the air in time to avoid the large explosion that shook the earth itself before diving into the hole before the smoke had even cleared. As soon as they had entered they felt a surge of chakra hit them that nearly took their breath away before it receded and Itachi turned to look at Nagato and Yahiko's body.

"Now Nagato" Itachi said as he watched as the redhead Uzumaki call forth his Animal Path which then summoned several summoning creatures that ran into the statue forcing the members to fall off the fingers and thus end the sealing in time to save Naruto and Gaara's life. The remaining Akatsuki managed to move out of the way in time as the rhino and multi-headed dog rammed into the statue, making it tilt just as Deidara sent a large dragon clay bomb at it, destroying for it good.

"NO, MY STATUE, MY PLANS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Madara screamed at the smirking group above before he turned and looked at the former biju vessels. "YOU'RE TOO LATE, THEY'RE DEAD!" Madara yelled, laughing at their failure until he felt a large amount of chakra behind him and turned in time to be met with a red and tan tail that crushed his mask as the rest noticed Naruto and Gaara slightly floating as if being controlled before collapsing to the ground, back to normal.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-san" Hinata cried out until she saw something beside her and turned to see Neji and Tenten on a clay bird in which she joined them as they descended down toward the fallen duo and got them on the bird as the rest of the Akatsuki was about to attack. Before any of them could move, there was a loud explosion from behind as they saw the rock crumbled and the rest of the teams have made it.

"Hinata, Neji, Tenten" they cried out before they seen the destruction around them and asked what happened in which the trio took this time to fly back up toward the main dragon and landed on its head. They all looked in shock at the Akatsuki members before they heard Hinata and the rest say there were good now and the ones in front was the ones to be worried about. Wondering if it was a trick, they ran toward the group in front while some of the sensei tried to reach those higher up. Neji, Hinata, and Tenten checked on Naruto and Gaara who groaned and sat up rubbing their heads, eyes still closed as they sensed people around them until they growled saying danger was approaching.

"You destroyed my plans now I'm going to destroy YOU" Madara cried before he warped up there to the group while Deidara cursed and tried to shake him off without success. The group above heard their names being called but ignored it as they felt a strange power come over them and their chakra flare up. They all began to snarl and growl at Madara who froze when he noticed something about them before he pulled out a kama and headed straight for Nagato. "I will have the rinnengan even if I have to take your whole head" he said as he warped right behind the redhead.

"No Nagato" Konan said before they all grew quiet in shock as they watched Madara suddenly go flying off the dragon and down toward the ground before he warped over to the remains of the statue, a look of shock and disbelief on his face as he stared up at Yahiko whose eyes now blue but the rings of the rinnengan in them looked around in surprise as he put his hand down.

"Konan...Nagato...where am I?" Yahiko asked, definitely alive as Konan and Nagato stared at him in shock before there was a huge jolt as Deidara maneuvered the large dragon to barely dodge the fire ball that came from Madara.

"Hang on, we're going to have to get out of here, un" Deidara said as he sent another dragon toward the statue that was soon nothing but rubble now before he flew back through the hole, tucking in its wings, and out to the outside world.

"You will have to catch up later Konan, now we need to go help the teams" Itachi said as Konan nodded before Deidara created a clay bird that Konan had Yahiko and Nagato get on the back of.

"Konan come back to us safe" Nagato said while Yahiko was asking what was happening until they both saw the look on Konan's face that screamed she might not come back. "Konan don't you dare" Nagato said as he quickly, too his surprise, moved to jump off the bird but it suddenly flew high in the air, too high to jump down as it made its way back to rain country with two screaming rain nin on the back.

"Let's go" Konan said, spots forming in front of her and all their faces before they nodded and sluggishly made their way to the cave entrance and some intense battling.

"Kisame specialize in water jutsus, his sword stills chakra and can return it to him. Take the sword and you have a chance" Itachi screamed before he quickly dodged a water shark bullet aimed at him from said Akatsuki member.

"Gr, I knew I should have killed you the first chance I had" Kisame said as he tightened his grip on Samehada and continued to attack Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, and Lee. Not knowing why but these words angered Itachi as he felt the weird chakra inside him spread and his eyes changed before he ran at Kisame and in a second found him behind the shark who started to turn in surprise just as his sword was yanked from his hands. Before Kisame could fully turn around, Itachi was already back over with the others, sword in his hands which started to make chattering sounds as it attached itself to Itachi, clearly liking him now.

While Kisame was in shock, Kakashi took this time to strike him with a chidori that killed the shark man as it went through his heart. Kisame coughed just once before he fell to the ground, dead, as the team turned to look around to see if anybody else needed any help. Naruto and Gaara's group continued to described the other Akatsuki members abilities and attacks (avoiding some too) until the rest of the Akatsuki was brought down and Kankuro got a new puppet for his collection. Madara was high on the wall, glaring at Naruto and his group before he ran at them all, a large blade in his hand that he brought down at the group before they all looked up at him and he froze inside as he saw red and tan blurs come at him from all directions before he coughed up blood, dying quickly as his heart was punctured by a blood-red and sandy tail.

"Wha-how" Tsunade was saying as she saw the changes in the group who saw the dots again before they're bodies gave out on them and they blacked out, the last thing seeing was the biju's eyes reflecting in Madara's before he died.


	2. A new sight

Demon Eyes

*don't own Naruto or there would be more demons*

_*floating between dream and reality*_

"_Ugh, my body hurts" _Naruto muttered before he heard his name being called from behind him and turned to see Gaara. _"Hey Gaara, where are we and how did we get here" _Naruto asked as he walked well _floated _toward him as the redhead came closer too.

"**You are in the spirit world where we brought you here to explain a few things before we are reborn" **a couple of voices said behind them and they turn to see Shukaku and the Kyuubi.

"_Wait, I thought you guys died?" _Naruto asked while the biju scuffed, rolled their eyes, and said that it would take more than that to kill them.

"**No we didn't die, our bodies maybe gone by our spirit and soul is still alive. Now when you wake up, you will experience some changes in behavior but that's normal under the circumstances."**

"_What changes?" _Gaara asked glaring at Shukaku who sighed and looked at him.

"**More will be explained later but for now, you must know that you and whoever was hit by our powers will have the same changes. Their eyes have changed to that either of mine or Kurama and you can connect with them via thought. You will need to learn to control your new powers but can't do it where you are. Take your followers and head to the place you feel safe and you will learn the truth and how to accomplish your new goal..."**

"_What do you mean? Wait?" _Naruto and Gaara called out as they watched the two biju grin before slowly disappearing as the duo was waking up to a rude awakening.

_*Suna hospital*_

'_Growl, stupid tanuki and kitsune, giving us more riddles than answers' _Naruto thought as he slowly tuned in with the real world as he took in his surrounded through his senses. _'So this is what they meant about our new abilities' _Naruto thought as he stood still, able to sense everybody around him and their conditions. _'Okay, I can sense Hinata, Tenten, and that mysterious blue-haired kunoichi to my right and Gaara, Neji, Itachi, and a blonde shinobi to my left. I see Gaara's awake too, maybe I can ask him what's going on.' _

"I'm just as clueless as you Naruto. All I know is that Shukaku and Kurama visited us in the dream world, we and I'm guess the other 6 inherited their powers, I can hear your thoughts, talk telepathic to you, and that we're strapped to the beds" Gaara sighed before going quiet again as the rest of the group woke up at the sound of his voice. Grumbling about where were they, Naruto frowned and tried to sit up but found as Gaara stated that they were strapped down to the beds.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked as she tried to sit up only to find she was unable to while Neji tried to send chakra to break the straps only to find it being repressed.

"Great, we do the right thing and we're trapped, un" a voice at the end muttered making Naruto and Gaara ask who he was in which he answered along with Konan.

"Wait...where have I heard that name from?" Naruto muttered in which Gaara answered by reminding him that Deidara was originally the one to come after him. "Oh yea, so why the sudden change in heart anyway?" Naruto asked only to be interrupted by Itachi.

"That's not important right now, what's important is getting out of here" Itachi stated as he struggled to get free of his binding. They all started to struggle but to no prevail in which made Naruto mad as he yelled out what was going on. Naruto's yelling must have alerted whoever was standing outside because just a few seconds after their struggling, they heard the door open and they all grew still, sensing who was at the door.

"Baachan what the heck is going on around here?" Naruto yelled angrily as he continued to struggle, too stubborn to believe he was trapped. Naruto, seeing that it was futile for now, turned his head as much as he could and saw Hinata, who had a scared look on her to his right and Gaara who was frowning and had a look of concentration to his left.

"Gaara what-"

'_Talk telepathically to me and I'm trying to come up with a plan on how to get us out of this mess. ...looks like it will be up to you then since you're the one with the shortest temper'_ Gaara thought before he went quiet, a mask over his face to hide all his emotions and thoughts.

Wondering what Gaara was talking about he looked over at Hinata who he could sense was scared and confused which in turn made him extremely upset.

'_Hinata' _Naruto thought as was rewarded with a squeak as said kunoichi looked at the blonde and said back mentally, _'N-Naruto-kun'_.

"What is going on here?" they all heard Tenten growl from her end of the room before Neji tried and calm her down until Tsunade, who was asking questions to the boys first, started talking to him which soon lead to him arguing with the busty Hokage.

'_What in the world is wrong with baachan/Hokage-sama?' _Naruto and Hinata thought as he and everybody else sensed the Hokage and the sensei move down the line, asking the same questions.

"Who am I?" she would say pointing to herself. "Who are they?" then point to the sensei. "Who are you?" which soon had them angry and snarling out their answers. "What are you?" was the final straw as they all started yelling about pointless questions and being tied up.

"I'm a pissed off Hyuuga who is getting tired of being tied up and not having my questions answered" Neji yelled furiously before all went quiet except for the sounds of pen meeting paper as Shizune wrote his reaction done.

"Wow Neji, I never heard you yell like that, not even at Lee and Gai who is the usual source of our irritation" Tenten said, sounding impressed, from beside Hinata while said nin was too upset to be embarrassed. Tsunade remained quiet before she turned toward Gaara who was staring at her with his calm look but Naruto and the rest could sense the anger that was rolling off of him when his siblings came in and asked him the same questions.

"What's this about Temari, Kankuro? Does this have to do something to do with Shukaku and Kurama giving us their abilities" Gaara asked emotionlessly while said duo just stared before looking at Tsunade.

"So that is what they did? At least that clears up some things but not all" Jiraiya grumbled before he watched Tsunade examine Gaara's eyes before blinking and staring even harder at his eyes before they all heard shifting and she jumped back in time to avoid the sand. "What the-impossible, the straps should block their chakra, besides the gourd was sealed in another room along with the rest of the weapons" Jiraiya said shock while Tsunade cursed and walked over to Naruto, not even bothering to ask questions.

"Baachan-" is all Naruto got to say before he watched Tsunade take her hand and hold up his eyelids to look at his eyes before she cursed again and waved a glowing green hand over Naruto before she stopped at his eyes and sighed. Straightening up, she turned to look at the sensei and nodded, making Kurenai gasp, Asuma cigarette fall out his mouth, Kakashi put his book away, and Gai cry about his youthful students.

'_I swear if Gai-sensei doesn't shut up I'm going to personally gentle fist his green spandex-wearing self all the way back to Konoha' _Neji thought bitterly which made Naruto chuckle before he projected back that he would help him, surprising Neji who didn't know that his thoughts could be heard by others. _'Naruto, what the hell is going on around here' _Neji projected in which he and Gaara quickly told them of the former biju's conversation.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade demanded as she noticed that everybody's eyes had changed and were now glowing. "You better not be trying to come up with an escape plan because you can't leave until we figure this out" Tsunade said as she scanned Naruto's eyes again only to earn a growl from Hinata who seemed as surprise as the rest. Konan giggled while Tsunade frowned and told them to answer her which only made all of them madder.

"Why should we tell you when you haven't even answered any of our questions, un" Deidara said angrily making Tsunade glare at him before she went to Hinata who squeaked and tried to avoid Tsunade's hand. Tsunade roughly grabbed Hinata's face to keep her still which made Naruto very angry while Gaara muttered just a little more which made the sensei go on alert. They all could sense the change in the atmosphere as Naruto started to snarl, a weird power building up inside him as he looked at how Hinata was being treated.

"Why are you doing this? ANSWER ME!" Naruto roared, turning to look at Tsunade but stared at Hinata when she whimpered and what Naruto saw was the final straw. As Tsunade turned to knock Naruto out with a swift punch, Naruto saw a tear run down Hinata's face as she whispered out, only low enough for those with animal hearing, 'help me Naruto-kun'.

"Too late" they all muttered which made the sensei freeze before a loud cry was heard from the room as the built up power let loose in a tailed beast sonic roar thanks to Naruto. Everybody, except those strapped down, was thrown into a wall by the blast while Gaara calmed his breathing as the sand from the gourd started to rub against the straps until they finally cut loose. Naruto was also free, seeing as the hot blood-red chakra emitting from his body burned the straps right off. Looking each other, they nodded and went to set the rest free before the sensei, Sennin, and siblings woke up to try and stop them.

"Barricade the door Gaara, the others coming" Itachi said as Neji sliced through his bonds with Asuma's knuckle knives that he swiped when looking for something that cut. The redhead nodded and did just that with a thick wall of sand before he tied up the knocked out adults with a sand rope.

"It's a good thing that Asuma kept these on him, seeing as they all left their weapons behind in case we got loose. Here Naruto, use these to cut the others free" Neji said as he handed the knuckle blades to the shorter blonde. "Gaara where do you think they would hide our things?" Neji asked as he turned to look at the redhead who smirked.

"Just imagine your things to you and it will appear, at least it did for me with the gourd" Gaara stated as he picked up his sand gourd and place it around himself while Neji mentally shrugged and did as instructed. Neji was stunned to see his bag appear with all his stuff and quickly told the others. Itachi and Deidara raised a brow when they saw Samehada suddenly appear next to Itachi's things and attach itself to his back, a weird growling sound that strangely reminded them of purring. Naruto went over to finish freeing Hinata, Tenten, and Konan before he went back to Hinata and held her, sensing the fear and uneasiness coming off of her. They rest met up with each other, after summoning their things, just as the adults were coming too and soon found themselves in the same predicament as the 8 standing in front of them.

"What the-damn it let me go now Kazekage" Tsunade yelled to the redhead who had smirk on his face. The others chuckled, saying now they knew how they felt before they turned toward Gaara and asked what now.

"We escape and find a place we feel safe" Gaara said, reciting Shukaku's words from the spirit world. Nodding they looked around and noticed the only way out was through the door that was now blocked. Asking how they would do that, they heard the sound of a zipper and turned to look at Deidara who had a big smile on his face.

"The same way we broke into the base" Deidara said as he held up a clay bird with a look at Gaara who nodded and told him to aim for the ceiling since they was on the second floor. "It's time to show them true art...which is an explosion. KATSU" Deidara said as he activated the bird as soon as it reached the ceiling and blew a large hole, large enough for them to jump through. They landed on the roof and looked around to see that the sun was setting

"We must hurry and get as much distance between us as possible. It will be hard to find us in the dark and we need to find a safe place to go" Tenten said as they nodded and looked at Deidara who cursed.

"I'm low on clay, I have enough to make one more bird for us to ride on or use it for attack, your choice, un"

"Let's save it for a dire situation" Gaara stated in which they all nodded and looked down at the ground where a large group of people was forming.

"Does this count as dire?" Naruto asked curiously in which Itachi chuckled and said hardly. "So then how are we going to get out of Suna since Gaara's sand isn't fast enough to carry all of us" Naruto asked before he groaned as he felt a white-hot surge of chakra shoot through him. The others soon gasped and groan as they felt it too before they were all cloaked in chakra, each one a different shade of red or brown. There was a strange clinking sound and they saw Samehada jump off of Itachi's back due to the heat of the chakra before they watched in amazement as Samehada started to shift before it became a staff that shrunk to the size of a scroll.

"Okay I never seen Samehada do that before. In fact I never heard of a sword that could change like that period. What kind of sword is that anyway? Hey Itachi, do you know where Kisame got that thing from?" Konan asked as she saw Itachi pick up the scroll-size staff before he put it in his pocket.

"He said he stole it from one of the previous 7 swordsmen a long time ago. He said that it chose him and changed to look like it did but I thought he was lying."

"Cool, un, but we still got a problem as to how do we get out of Suna, un" Deidara stated as they noticed the Anbu coming at them from across the rooftops.

"I believe this is how" Hinata said softly before she looked down at herself then off at the sand wall covering Suna before she nodded and started to walk back to the back of the roof top.

"Hinata-sama, what are you planning?" Neji asked not liking the smirk on Hinata's face as he could sense the confidence on her that wasn't normal and the air of mischief around her.

"This is our chance to be free and fly Neji" Hinata said as she started to run forward and jumped off the roof while a hysterical Neji tried to grab her.

"HINATA" Neji cried out as Hinata fell to her doom...or so he thought. They all watched in shock as the chakra around Hinata's back formed to grow hawk wings and took off overhead, as the kunoichi was seen laughing and whooping as she flew toward the opening of Suna.

"What are you waiting for?" Hinata cried back to the stun group who had yet to make a move. "Get moving or they will capture you" Hinata said as they all suddenly sensed the group below had escaped so without a second thought they ran toward the back to get a running start and jumped off the roof. They all heard a scream from behind them but didn't hear it because Hinata was mentally telling them to think of an animal that flew in which they did. They were surprised then happy as they felt the chakra shape and change into wings which helped them glide over the sandy village.

"Wow, this is fun" Tenten said as she flew next to Neji who had smile on his face, feeling free and alive for the first time.

"So this is what you feel every time you fly Konan-sama on your own strength? This is wonderful, un" Deidara exclaimed as he did spins in the air while flying next to Konan and Itachi.

"Come on, we need to catch up with Hinata-chan" Naruto said loudly as he urged his body to go faster.

"Yes, now is not the time for playing" Gaara said as the others nodded and followed the two as they caught up with the giggling kunoichi just as she flew over the opening of Suna and faster over the desert, just as the sun had set. Feeling warm from the chakra, they flew a few more miles before fatigue hit them and they grew weaker form the use of chakra. Then to top it all off, they saw sand kicking up in the distance, signifying a sandstorm was on its way.

"We need to land and get inside the sand sphere because nobody can endure a sandstorm for long, even if you have a chakra cloak on" Gaara said as he glided down and stuck the landing in which the rest followed before a giant sphere of sand engulfed them all just as the storm was about to hit. All safe in the sphere, the red and brown chakra slowly died down on their bodies to a dim glow, making them come down from their chakra high.

"Man, what a day. First, me and Gaara dream about the biju talking to us, then wake up to find ourselves strapped to beds, baachan and the sensei asking us obvious questions, and being rude to us. Then escape our straps, blow a hole in a hospital, jump off a rooftop only to glide over Suna and out to the desert."

Naruto looked around at the group before he did a double take before he noticed something about all of their faces, or more specifically, their eyes. "Hey everybody's eyes...they've changed. You all have demon eyes" Naruto said shock as he looked at the confused looks on everybody's face as they pulled out mirrors.

"Ah, we do" they all cried before they looked at each and wondered about their new look. Gaara just sat there quiet as he pondered something.

"Everybody calm down and redraw all of your chakra" he ordered in which they listened, a feeling that they should, and withdrew all their chakra until only Naruto was glowing red. "Just as I thought, all of your eyes returned to normal" Gaara stated calmly and they all checked to see he was right.

"Wait but your eyes are still the same, well different, well more of a mixture" Naruto said staring at the redhead who just stared back an un-amused look on his face. The others turned to look and saw that Naruto was right. Gaara's eyes was still teal but as they neared the center there was a green ring that separated his regular eye with Shukaku's yellow eye with the star iris and 4 black circle at the corners.

"Wow why did that happen?" Tenten asked while Itachi and Neji considered the options before they turned toward Naruto and asked him to stop fueling his chakra. Nodding, he stopped and they looked at his eyes which was similar to Naruto as they were still sapphire blue but had a purple ring that changed red with a slit pupil toward the center.

"I think it has something to do with you too being the former biju and their abilities affecting you the most."

Naruto asked what they meant and showed him his eyes in a mirror in which he started to whine about his dashing looks which had all of them rolling their eyes and Hinata giggling. Naruto then grew serious and wondered out loud if all their eyes would change in which everybody grew quiet. Curious as to what that would look like they brought their mirrors out, summoned up some of the strange chakra in their bodies, and watched their eyes changed. Neji, Deidara, and Tenten each had the star iris of Shukaku while Hinata, Itachi, and Konan had the slit of Kurama.

"So Neji, Deidara, and Tenten was hit by Shukaku's power and Hinata, Itachi, and Konan was hit by Kurama's power" Naruto muttered as everybody put their mirrors away and looked around. "... so what now" Naruto asked as he looked at Gaara who sat there quiet before they heard shifting and the sand disappeared to show a clear night sky and a chill in the air. There was weird chirping sound and they watched as scroll-sized staff that was a sword jump out and lengthen in size to a full staff before attaching itself once again onto Itachi's back, a strap appearing suddenly around Itachi's waist.

"Okay that is just weird but I guess Samehada has taken a liking to you, although I think we're going to have to give it a new name" Konan stated as Itachi nodded.

"To go back to Naruto's question, we find a real shelter now that the sandstorm has stopped" Gaara said as he stood up and looked around, seeing things in a new sight as his senses were stronger and he could literally feel the desert come alive. Going quiet, he placed his hands on the sand and concentrated, seeking a place that they could stay for a while. After a few minutes, he rose with a smile on his face.

"There's an oasis not far from here and there's a cave near it that feels safe" Gaara said as he started walking in a direction with Naruto beside him and the rest following him. After a twenty minute walk, they came across the oasis and its beauty before they all noticed the cave that was just on the other side of the cave that seemed to beckon to them as they walked over the water to it. Once there, Naruto and Gaara fueled some chakra after they had entered and watched as a border appeared over the door. The others, too tired to ask about it, pulled out their sleeping bags, got comfortable, and fell into a fast sleep which Gaara and Naruto soon followed unaware of the pair of slit and star iris eyes staring at them in the cave.

_*the next day*_

"So what are we to do now and exactly why are they out to get us?" Konan asked hoping one of them was up when the group back in Suna was discussing their conditions.

"I think I know what happened. They said that the biju not only gave up their powers and abilities, but their souls too which is now merged with Naruto and Gaara. That's why their eyes are like they are now" Itachi said calmly as he ate on the onigirl that was in his bag. The group was eating on the food they all had between them and knew they wouldn't be able to stay there long.

"So in other words, Naruto and Gaara are now the new 1 and 9 tails without the tails?" Konan said in which Itachi nodded.

"Okay but how does it apply to us?" Tenten asked, confused until Neji reminded her of what happened when they had entered the cave.

"That's right, it felt like I was hit with something but I thought it was just my imagination" Hinata muttered before looking down in thought while the others did the same.

"Now that's answered there's still one problem...what are we to do now, un?"

"Since Naruto has the Kyuubi's soul and Gaara has the Ichibi's soul than they will be leaders of our little group and decide what we should do next."

They all turned to look at the duo who was either quiet (Gaara) or had a bead of sweat dropping (Naruto) at being put in the spotlight of decision-making. Feeling a bit uneasy, Naruto looked at Gaara and asked him what he thought but the redhead was still deep in thought. Seeing as he wasn't getting any help Naruto sighed and thought before voicing his thoughts.

"Well we're going to have to avoid the shinobi until we can figure out more about our new abilities and find somewhere we can go but where? Also I need to send Asuma-sensei back his knuckle knives since I accidentally put them in my bag..." Naruto muttered before they all tensed and turned, getting into fighting position, Itachi's staff making the same chirping sounds from before.

"**Good, your bodies are adapting just fine and we can help you find a place to stay and train to help you control your abilities"** two voices said from the shadows. The group relaxed but waited for the newcomers to show themselves, sensing a strange form of kinship to them. **"You must be sensing the kinship between us and that's why you relaxed" **one of the voices said before Naruto spoke up and asked who they were while Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan.

"It's strange, their chakra is similar to ours so they must be demons" Neji and Hinata said deactivating their byakugan and looking at the newcomers in the dark.

"Who are you?" Gaara stated finally when the duo smiled showing sharp white teeth and walked toward them where the first thing they noticed was their eyes. They had the same eyes as Shukaku and Kurama which made them all shock before the duo cleared things up.

"**No we're not Shukaku and Kurama but we are family of theirs. My name is Shuku I'm Shukaku's cousin, the better-looking and non-insane one in the family. Sorry you had Shukaku sealed inside you since he was the black sheep in the family."**

"**My name is Kyuto and I'm Kurama's sister although we didn't get along very well ever since he earned his 9****th**** tail. Hah, now I get to make fun of him when he is reborn" **Kyuto said, rubbing her hands together in a menacing way which made Shuku chuckle before he turned back to the 8 in front of him. They explained their reason for being there in which they had been sent from the demon world to help them learn how to control their new abilities.

"**Now I know it's kind of sudden but do you want use to help you-"**

"**Trust me it would be best if you did besides they can come in handy-"**

"**Hey stop interrupting me-"**

"**I'm not interrupting I was just asking-"**

"Yes we would like you two to train us" Naruto and Gaara said at the same time seeing that they weren't getting anywhere with the duo in front of them arguing. Stopping with their bicker they said great and told them to pack up their things and that they would train on the way in which they asked where they were going. There were more sounds and the staff on Itachi's back detached itself and flew toward the two biju who seemed surprise.

"**Kasai...Kasai is that you? Wow, it's been years, how you doing?" **Kyuto said talking to the sword which seemed to be responding back as it was making the same chirping sounds**. "So you been stuck in the ninja world and used by a bad master who treated you badly, aw, I'm sorry"** Kyuto cooed as she pet the staff while Shuku chuckled at the group's face expression which was a mixture of shock, surprise, unease, confusion, and fear.

"**This is Kasai, a demon sword that was said to be stolen and hidden in the ninja world. It has the ability to change depending on the master it chooses and lives off of chakra. If its previous master dies or if Kasai is treated badly then it will leave the previous master for a new one. Congratulations you're now the proud owner of one of the rare 9 swords of the demon realm, 6 with the other demon lords and the other two is back at Shukaku's and Kurama's home. They decided to use their animal abilities than the swords but you two are welcome to have them and it seems like you got Raijuu, the 6 tailed weasel's sword, nice."**

They watched as Kyuto finish talking to the staff before it flashed once only to change into a simple double-edged blade with a raven on the handle and a weasel along the blade. The two biju then explained how Kasai had chosen a new master along with a new look, saying it was now called '_Suraisu' _(slice). After that they said they would teach Itachi more on how to use his new weapon when they got back home in which Naruto asked what they were waiting for.

"**We need to go to the realm of demons but since you guys are not trained yet, we will have to go through the portal in the ninja world that's fine. Now since you guys have been tortured by our evil family members, want to hear some embarrassing stories on them, especially Shukaku" **Shuku said with an aura of mischief around him.

"**Now remember Shuku along this trip we need to be teaching them on how to use their demon abilities not just tell embarrassing yet funny family tales...how about we link the stories with a new ability they can try out" **Kyuto suggested in which they all agreed so they set out through the desert to unknown lands.

"So where is exactly is the portal to the realm of demons" Tenten asked before they got side-tracked again.

"**Oh I thought it was obvious but I guess if you weren't born a demon...it's in the land of demons of course, right next to the land of swamps (marsh)." **

Naruto and Neji raised a brow and looked at each other while the rest looked confused. Naruto and Neji then explained their adventure their and saving the shrine maiden. They all enjoyed the story until Naruto got to the part about what the shrine maiden said to him at the end. Neji then took several steps from Naruto who, even though had the ability to sense the changes of others, was dense when Hinata suddenly grew real quiet.

"Really that's interesting Naruto-kun...what did you say?" Hinata asked sweetly but everybody could hear the venom in her voice and even moved further away from her.

"I said-hey look there's a town up ahead. Maybe we can find out where we are stock up on supplies, and sleep in a hotel" Naruto said excitedly as he took off toward the town that just came in sight. The aura around them died as Hinata sighed and smiled at the blonde haired boy before she took gave chase. The others decided not to be left behind and ran after them, Neji sending secret thanks for avoiding a nasty incident there.

"Hey Neji...what did Naruto say?" Tenten ask in which he sent a quick glance and mutter something about Naruto being dense to hidden meaning which was enough of an answer for them. The group grew quiet and quickly ran faster as Hinata had caught up to Naruto and was waiting for them. In the town they grabbed a map to route the quickest way to demon country, stocked up on supplies, and stayed in a hotel courtesy of the demons. Once there they set up their plan on what to do and the first ability they was going to teach and a little history about tanuki and kitsune. After their (in-depth) talk about true tanuki and kitsune, the group had a hard time looking at Naruto and Gaara, especially Gaara.

"... please tell me what you're going to teach us doesn't have to do with anything like that?" Gaara asked (begged) as Shuku and Kyuto laughed at his horrified face in which they said no making him and the others relax.

"**No but one of the things you will need to learn is how to deceit people so your first test is standard and should-be-mandatory ability in tricking others. Now then your armor of sand will come in handy but you need practice in pranking. Naruto on the other hand exceeds in pranking but his inability to lie gives him away so here is the training. You both are to train together to win us a lot of money from the casinos by playing with leaves and then hightailing it out of there before they find out, okay?" **

Naruto and Gaara just stared at the duo like that they had lost their minds before sighing, nodding, and going out to train while the rest was partnered up to do the same. Neji and Tenten, Itachi and Deidara, and Konan and Hinata were sent out. They practiced for a week before the big event was to take place in which Shuku and Kyuto was proud to say they had all did beautifully as they were able to not only escape freely but have time to eat, shop, and leave with a good distance between before the casinos even realized they were swindled.

"This was fun" Hinata said with a smile as Neji's lips twitched while Kyuto and Shuku congratulated them on a job well done. They informed them that it would take at least a month before they reached demon country but would teach them new things along the way as they traveled through nations, many times under henges, and grew to understand and control their powers. After they learned to use the chakra cloaks for speed and healing they made a quick U-turn to talk to Nagato and Yahiko about what was happening and find out what happened to bring Yahiko back to life.

"**Oh since his body was without a spirit, Shukaku's spirit gave it life seeing it as a free vessel although it wasn't enough power to become a true vessel and therefore doesn't have to go through the serious training like you guys. Nagato technically needs to go through training too but seeing as he is a leader of rain and can't just up and come back with us he will have to stay here. **

When Konan was about to protest about this, they informed her that they would have Isonade, the three tailed shark come and teach them together but it would be best if she went with them. After a serious and well-thought out discussion with the boys, Konan agreed to go and left her two former team-mates with the promise of coming back to visit as soon as they was done training. Even though they weren't near the demon portal yet, they learned a lot in such a short amount of time. They all learned to use wind and minor earth jutsus or fire and minor wind jutsus depending on the biju power within them while Naruto and Gaara, being the leaders were a different case. Gaara could control and manipulate earth, wind, and sand with ease while Naruto could do the same with fire and wind then combined the elements with Asuma's knuckle knives, which he decided to keep. The group noticed that the more that they had trained the more their eyes became bijuish until they finally became permanent, forcing them to buy (steal) shades to cover them. Over the month, their speed, strength, stamina, and trickery grew skyrocket as they learned new abilities, along with sprouting new looks.

"Hey Gaara when did you get a tail?" Naruto had asked 2 weeks into their adventure and that is when they all realized their more animalistic personality was coming out. By the 3rd week they all had a tail and ears although Gaara's had markings on his and Naruto could split his into 9 tails. Nearing the 4th week and finding themselves in the land of marsh, they all grew excited as they were almost near their journey in the ninja realm as to gain control and return some day. However they had to get through one last obstacle in the form of being found by Konoha and Suna. The duo biju had disappeared to go warn the demon realm about new arrivals while Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Itachi, Deidara, and Konan lazed around in the hotel room, taking a break from some hard training.

"Man, this is awesome, just think in a few days we will be in the land of demons then off to the demon realm to train with famous demons like the 5 tailed dog Houkou or the 6 tailed weasel Raijuu. Maybe we'll get lucky and be able to meet the 7 tailed badger Kaku and the new 8 tailed snake Hachimata" Naruto said in a dream-like state while the others muttered in agreement before they heard someone knocking at the door before it burst open, causing them to instantly go into attack mode. What they saw made them grow cold as Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and Baki came into the room, looks of sadness, anger, and fear all over their faces.

"Naruto it's time you stop this madness and come back with us. We have to lock you away because there is no way to deal with what is happening to you" Tsunade said with a sad look while Naruto growled and stepped forward with Gaara while the rest flanked them which made the retrieving group frown and wonder about this.

"No baachan, we're not going back until we finish controlling our powers. We're so close to achieving this and then we can come back and show you how much stronger we've gotten" Naruto said, hope filling his voice until Jiraiya sighed and shook his head while Kakashi raised his protector to show his sharingan.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Naruto, for all of you. The second you all had run away the verdict for you was either capture or death, so please come back because now there is nowhere you eight can go and call home."

Temari let out a sob at the look on Gaara and the rest of the group's faces at learning that the home that they swore to protect had turned their backs on them. They all could almost feel how bad those words hurt them mentally as they saw Naruto shaking, fist balled up, before he started to snarl.

"Fine then, Konoha and Suna doesn't care about us but don't you dare say we don't have a home because we're demons now as long as our eyes are those of a demon we do have a home" Naruto growled as Tsunade and the others watched in shock as a black cloak of chakra engulfed them all (their bodies fully accepted the biju chakra) and took a step back at the sudden fear that raced through their bodies.

"**You're right Naruto, you and the rest do have a home...which you are about to go to now" **a voice said from behind them which made Tsunade and the rest look up to see Kyuto and Shuku along with two other beings that made their hearts stop.

"Impossible" Kakashi cried out as the four biju smiled before turning to the 8 pissed off demon shinobi and kunoichi.

"**I'm glad our powers was going to be put to use in getting revenge on Konoha and Suna but we got a better plan for that Naruto, Gaara" **two old familiar voices said which made the leaders calm down and turn.

"Kyuubi...Shukaku...but we thought-"

"**Remember we said we could be reborn once our spirits left. Although maybe reborn is a bit strong, more like take over another body so that our spirit may live. But enough about that are you and your friends ready to get going?"**

The two former Jinchūriki looked toward the others who nodded, serious looks on their faces as they smiled and said they were before getting in a group. Temari and Kankuro asked what Gaara was doing but both flinched at the old look that promised death came back to his eyes as he said that something that mattered to him. The group tried to go and grab the younger nin but was held back by a large gust of wind created by Naruto's tail and an air bullet by Gaara.

"**Wow, you have been training hard but the real challenge is about to begin. Now say farewell to your old friends and home for a hello to the demon realm and new enemies" **Kyuubi said with a snarling laugh as mix of flames, sand, and wind formed around them before they disappeared, the only thing to mark they was there was the scorched floor where they had stood. The group watched in shock and fear as the 8 shinobi of their lands left to learn how to harness their demon powers.

"Gaara no" Kankuro and Baki said softly while tears ran down Temari's face at watching the redhead Kazekage who worked so hard to get his position leave without so much as a kind word to them. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were uneasy as 4 of their strongest ninja left to a place they couldn't follow and knew nothing about.

"Oh Kami, what have we done" Kakashi muttered as he recovered his eye and looked at the two Sennin who was near tears themselves. "What do we do now" Kakashi asked as he saw Tsunade wipe a tear before Jiraiya sighed and say they go back and tell the news. As they was about to leave the hotel there was an outcry of being tricked because the money to pay for the hotel was in fact leaves. The hotel manager than had them pay for the hotels, meals, and burnt floor which made Tsunade angry as she mentally thought that when Naruto got back (if he ever) she would make him pay her back (in real money). After that, the group headed back to their villages, the feeling of something bad going to happen in the future not leaving them for a minute. Oh the surprise that was in store for them as they made it back to their nations to tell the news.

_*1 year later*_

Things have mostly returned to normal since the 8 demon shinobi left for the demon realm and the group went back to tell the news. Suna was devastated at losing a Kazekage and mourned his lost, Matsuri being the worse for when word go to her that Gaara was gone, possibly permanently, she flipped, packed up her things, and tried to leave Suna for demon country. She was caught in the end but she hadn't been the same as she openly attacked anyway who tried to talk to her. A similar fate was met with several Konoha shinobi but there reason was for a different story. When Tsunade and the rest returned to tell the village that Naruto and the group had disappeared, possibly permanently, the town threw a festival in celebrating of getting rid of the fox vessel. This did not sit right with the Konohamaru Corps, especially Konohamaru and they did just as Matsuri had tried to do-the village when no one was looking. That's not all Hanabi, although loved beating her sister in spars, still cared deeply for her and was shock when Hiashi shrugged at his daughter and nephew's disappearance as a blessing. She couldn't take anymore when her father upped her training as to prove she was better for heir and took off with Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi toward demon country. Tsunade suspected this and had one of her Anbu tail the four and bring them back to Konoha however she chose the wrong Anbu for Sai had heard all about Naruto and wanted to meet him in person. Sai, although brought them back, had a new look on what Naruto and his friends did and a dislike for how the town acted over his disappearance.

"Kami, I knew this would end badly" a drunk Tsunade said one day as she read the letter that was the destruction of the alliance between Suna and Konoha. "The people of Suna blame me for losing their Kazekage and now Temari, who is the new Kazekage has sided with them and has come to Konoha to break off our alliance with sand" Tsunade read to Jiraiya who sighed and tilted his head in defeat.

"That's not all, even though all the former Akatsuki's members are dead or missing, the leader was still alive and now has an even stronger army and they changed their name from Akatsuki (red dawn) to the Aotenshi ( blue angel). I've heard rumors that they are coming after Suna and Konoha for losing one of their leaders in doing the right thing. Konoha and Suna are both getting in trouble from the daimyo too."

Tsunade sighed at Jiraiya's words before she took a drink of her sake and drunkenly did her paperwork. Her mind however was on what happened exactly one year ago as she wondered what they were doing now and if they were still even alive. Tsunade was brought out her thoughts when there was a knock at the door and she yelled enter. When she saw Temari and Kankuro enter with serious looks on her face, Tsunade almost broke down in tears as the guilt of what she done washed over her. Jiraiya grew tense as a prickling feeling came over him as if the air around Konoha was just statically charged and screamed danger which made him look out the window and toward the gates of Konoha.

"You know why we are here" Temari stated as she held up the alliance between the two nations in which Tsunade nodded, not even going to try and save the final bond between their greatest ally. Tsunade watched as Temari made to tear up the piece of paper but before she could so much as a rip, there was the sound of running footsteps and in ran Izumo who was out of breath.

"Hokage-sama...you go to...come see this" Izumo said before Jiraiya jumped out the window along with Tsunade while Temari and Kankuro ran back out the door and to the gate where 8 people was waiting for them. They had been stopped by the guards who had asked for them to state their business and they had answered that they were coming home. They had just entered the village when the Leaf 13, or what was left of them, the Konohamaru Corps, Matsui who had joined to see the breaking of the alliance, Hanabi, who was escaping her father's harsh training, and the sensei stopped them and asked what they meant. Just then Tsunade, Jiraiya, Temari, and Kankuro had appeared and asked who they were in which they were answered with a smirk, a hint of a sharp tooth as they grinned.

"Why I'm hurt that you don't recognize me or better yet my chakra. I mean it's only been a year...baachan" the one in front, clearly a leader said as he smiled, teeth sharp, as the group gasped in grew quiet as they recognized who was in front of them.

"Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Tenten is that really you?" the group cried, tears running down their face as the group removed their shades to show them blue-red eyes separated by a purple ring and teal-yellow eyes separated by a green ring. They all gasped except the Konohamaru Corps, Matsuri, and Hanabi who ran forward to hug the group, not caring that they were now demons. Sai walked forward and looked at Naruto before introducing himself in which they stroke up a conversation while the others got over their shock.

"NARUTO/GAARA" Tsunade and Temari screamed as they went to hug the duo while Jiraiya and Kankuro went to clap a hand on their shoulder and take in their new looks. The boys had grown much taller and more built while the females was just as tall and filled out in curves, all sharing the ears and tail although Naruto now sprouted nine and Gaara had markings on his.

"Wow, I'm surprise that we were actually missed...I know you Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Hanabi, and Matsuri missed us and you Sai understand us and why we did what we did" Naruto said as he looked at said people but raised a brow when he saw the tears in Konohamaru's face.

"Are you going to leave again?" the scarf-wearing shinobi asked. Naruto shook his head and said with great pride that they were back to stay which had all of them celebrating.

"Now if you excuse us, we're going to get acquainted with our new home, come Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Hanabi, Matsuri, and Sai" Naruto said as he and the rest of the group who had yet to speak followed Naruto and Gaara around. The rest of the team noticed how strange the others was acting and went to try and ask them about it but was ignored throughout the whole questioning in which Gaara explained.

"They haven't forgiven you guys and won't talk to you no matter how nice you act."

"But we didn't have anything to do with it-"

"You didn't stand up for them when the village decided to end their life or say they didn't have a home no more."

At this the teams grew quiet and drifted away back to their sensei, missing the smiles on the 8 faces. The Sennin and sand siblings caught up with Naruto and Gaara saying they should head back to her office and discuss an arrangement on them living in Konoha and Suna. After the paperwork was signed and filed stating that Naruto and his friends was free from punishment, Tsunade brought out several bottles of sake for the group while Naruto and the rest unsealed their own drinks, saying that sake was too weak for demons.

"This calls for a celebrating in the return of Naruto and his friends" Tsunade said as everybody took a sip of their sake, Shizune who was holding Tonton, the only one who saw the look on Naruto and the rest of the group's face as they suddenly appeared behind Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune cried out too late as both Sennin went flying toward the door when Naruto and Gaara threw them from their spots behind the desk and beside the window.

"What's going on Naruto?" Tsunade said angrily but soon grew scared when she saw the looks on the demon's faces as the things in Tsunade's office disappeared and was replaced with a bigger, larger desk with two chairs, one with the kanji for kitsune and the other with tanuki in which Gaara sat down and put his feet up along with Naruto. Neji, Hinata, Deidara, Tenten, Itachi, Konan, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Hanabi, Matsuri, and Sai all started laughing as the group looked confused.

"Oh nothing baachan, we're just making some changes to our new office, for you see you were right, it is time for celebration...the celebration of the two new Akumakage" Naruto said with a smile that was everything but friendly as his 9 tails appeared from behind his chair that flickered to the group behind him. Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Konan, Deidara, and Itachi suddenly disappeared just as 4 more beings appeared.

"**I told you we had a better plan for Konoha and Suna, now it's about to come forth" **Kyuubi said with a snarling laugh as he handed Naruto a large scroll while Shukaku did the same with Gaara. Realizing what Naruto and Gaara was doing Tsunade, Jiraiya, Temari, and Kankuro tried to stop them but was forced back by a combination of an air bullet and wind cyclone from Kyuto and Shuku. Naruto and Gaara stood up and with an evil smile they all disappeared to find themselves on the balcony of the administrative building where the rest were waiting.

"They've all been placed as you instructed Akumakages" Neji said as he and the others bowed before Naruto frowned and told them to stand saying that they were still friends.

"Naruto what are you doing? Please reconsider whatever you doing" Kakashi said but froze when Naruto turned and leveled them all with a killing intent that froze them in place.

"Like you did to us? Like the way you tied us up, didn't answer our questions, and then try and force us to our death. Heh, you got a lot of nerve Kakashi" Naruto said as he turned back around to face the biju while Konoha and the rest stared at him with surprise before they turned to the group.

"You know all of you deserve this right? Also you should know that Naruto and the rest can sense negative emotions and knew deep down that they would have been dealt with by the council or risk being fired. We're the only ones who doesn't want Naruto niisan and his friends punish so we're getting the royal treatment" Konohamaru said with his toothy grin before he turned back to Naruto and Gaara who made 5 familiar hand seals before they brought their hands down onto the scroll and yelled: "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu"._

"**It has begun"** all the biju yelled as they saw 8 more scrolls around Konoha glowed before large black portals appeared with a gate over them but everybody in town could see and hear the things behind them trying to break free. The town tried to flee the village but soon found the gates slammed shut and all of them trapped. Back to the balcony the duo raised their hands to see two beings where their hands was a few minutes ago. The duo stretched and looked around before their eyes landed on Naruto and Gaara and they quickly got up and gave them hugs. One of the newcomers was wearing a blue and silver kimono while the other was dressed out in a red and green yukata. What surprised the watchers were the weird cat-like eyes that glanced at them before they went back to Naruto and Gaara.

"Kit, Tank, what can we do for you? Oh, I see, wow you guys work fast" JT, a chimera demon said as her white-haired wolf demon friend smirked and said that he wasn't surprised. They got into a friendly discussion about what they been doing since they last seen each other 6 months ago in the demon realm and if the others were still in on it in which they said they was already in Suna waiting for the fun to happen.

"So I guess you summoned us here to summon Hyou and keep the demons in control right?" Maru asked in which the two new Akumakage nodded and watched as JT and Maru let out strange growls in the night as a another scroll appeared and they sliced their palm with their teeth before they summoned another female who looked a lot like JT.

"So I see you're ready for me, okay then, I'll take care of this, you guys go and claim what you want" Hyou said as her glowed as the sky turned dark with unexpected clouds and she let out a mixture between a tiger's growl, a dragon's roar, and a hawk's screech just as the gates of the summoning scrolls opened but only a few demons came out. "I have complete control on what demons come out from the demon realm, go Naruto and Gaara, rally your troops to do what they need to do" Hyou said just as Tsunade screamed what they were thinking.

"You already guessed; they're taking over this place along with Suna. You took their out, now they're going to take it back" JT and Maru said with sadistic smiles as the others snapped out of their paralysis and tried to attack them but was no match against them. They couldn't even get close to the leaders as JT, Maru, Kyuubi, Kyuto, Shukaku, and Shuku kept them at bay with their powerful attacks. They were pinned without help as a strong barrier appeared over them, coming from JT and Maru who set it up during the last round. They watched in horror as a large army of demons appeared over the rooftops, waiting for the duo to give their speech and when it was over about how they were to focus on the task at hand and attack but not kill anybody who got in their away.

"Go forth with our battle cry swimming through your veins, when the deed is found, go and claim what will be yours" Gaara and Naruto directed to their army which roared in answer and stormed the administrative building. Turning toward Shuku and Kyuto, Naruto told them to watch over Iruka and Ichiraku Ramen which had them laughing but going to comply while the rest of the group said they were off to claim their property. Naruto and Gaara nodded before they turned toward the shocked and scared shinobi behind him as they shook their heads.

"You brought this on yourself so don't try and fight it, it will only get you killed. Now we're off to our new office" Naruto and Gaara said as they disappeared in a poof of black smoke along with Konohamaru and Matsuri who asked to go along. As soon as they had left, there was an announcement on the intercom stating the town's take-over and a song that seemed to fuel the demon as they heard the sounds of destruction beneath them.

"_Demon cats, demon dogs, demon birds, and demon frogs. _

_The time is now, upon this hour, to go forth and climb the tower."_

With the sounds of screaming, Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi made their way over the Hyuuga Manor with only one thing in mind. After Hanabi told them of Hiashi's intense training they decided it was time for a new reign in the old ways of the Hyuuga. With a hidden grin, Hanabi cried out the second she entered that she was home and watched with a grin as her father came running only to stop when he saw Hinata and Neji's demon eyes and sharp teeth. "Hello Hiashi" they said together before they closed the door on the older Hyuuga's screams.

_Check the rooms and check the books, find the scroll from these devious crooks. _

_Our eyes and heart with a demon soul, the only ones who can read the scrolls._

Itachi was on a mission as he purposely walked down the corridors of the hidden Anbu ROOT base with Sai and Deidara in tow. Deidara could sense that something down here was important to Itachi and didn't say a word while Sai, who knew place better, wondered what Itachi wanted Danzo for as they headed straight for his office. Along the way they were attacked several times, all ending with them knocked out and taken away by raven demons Itachi had summoned. At the end of the corridor stood a door with no markings, not even a doorknob but this didn't stop Itachi as he literally sliced the door of its hinges with his new blade. "Hello Danzo, I think we need to have a talk" Itachi smiled to the now pale shinobi while Deidara and Sai exchanged a look before grabbing the door, sealing it back with ink and clay and left as the sound of screaming was heard. "I think Naruto and Gaara will forgive one death, I mean it's for a worthy cause, un" Deidara chuckled as they walked back out to the chaos that was Konoha.

_Inside the tower that is deep and within, the proof that us demons owned this land_

_It's time we stopped the way we roam and time to take back our eternal home._

"What about the council?" Konan asked Tenten who was helping in the search for the deed of the land in the forbidden jutsu's room along with Udon and Moegi.

"After the deed is found, Naruto and Gaara said we could have as much fun as we want with them except the members that belong to family of the Leaf 13" Tenten answered before an evil smile came onto her face as she held up a piece of paper. "And since it's now found, let's go have some fun, come on Udon and Moegi, we'll let you play darts with Ebisu later" Tenten said as they got up and ran to the Akumakage's room.

"But I thought we couldn't kill him?"

"We're not, we're just going to have some fun in Konoha before we move on to Suna and then our headquarters in the whirling tides country" Konan said as they knocked on the door and was allowed in. Once Naruto and Gaara saw the deed, they let out animal-like laughs before going on to the rooftop.

"KONOHA IS OURS, NOW OFF TO SUNA AND SOON TO BE THE TWO GREATEST DEMON NATIONS THIS REALM HAS EVER SEEN!" Naruto yelled as the demon cheered before going to claim their homes and engaging in battles when the people didn't want to give it up. After 3 days, Konoha was completely taken over and 3 days after that they were off to Suna who was easier to control since many gave in willingly after learning that Gaara was alive. By the end of the week both Konoha and Suna was controlled by and the start of 2 powerful demon nations began with new leaders, new power, and a new look through demon eyes.


End file.
